


Art for Happy Birthday Foxy?

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Thank you for my lovely fic. Nice and fluffy!I gave you a dom!brow and a cheeky lip bite you saucy minx! (can't blame you, I'd look at Cas and Dean that way too.)  <3





	Art for Happy Birthday Foxy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavensCAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Birthday Foxy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300411) by [RavensCAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT). 



[](https://ibb.co/jMpnb8)   



End file.
